Due to rapid developments in technologies such as, the Internet and computers, the popularity of applications for video streaming are on the rise. Additionally, ease of access to social networking sites over smartphones has surged viewing of video content on the smartphones. However, storing and transmitting uncompressed raw video requires large storage space and network bandwidth.
For handling the large storage space and network bandwidth issue, a variety of video compression techniques have been employed. Conventionally, video compression techniques are all about reducing and removing redundant video data so that the video content can be effectively sent over a network and/or stored on computer disks. With efficient compression techniques, a significant reduction in file size of the video content can be achieved with little adverse effect on the visual quality of the video content.
Currently available compression techniques use an MPEG matrix approach and three categories of frames (I, P, F) for performing video compression. Typically, the maximum bandwidth reduction that can be achieved using these techniques is around 60%, and these techniques may also affect the quality of the video data received after compression.
In light of the above discussion and the constant effort of researchers for optimization in compression techniques, there exists a need for a video compression mechanism that reduces the amount of bandwidth required for transmitting a video over a network without reducing the quality of the video content.